Seul dans le noir
by GygyFr
Summary: Kelly et Matt partent pour un chantier à quarante minutes en voiture de Chicago. Mais sur le chemin du retour, ils ont un accident de voiture. En pleine nuit, seuls alors qu'une tempête de neige arrive, sans réseau pour appeler les secours et avec l'un d'eux ne pouvant pas bouger, l'autre va devoir laisser son meilleur ami dans le froid le temps d'aller chercher les secours...
**Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai voulu écrire un deuxième OS pour vous faire patienter le temps de mettre à jour une des mes histoires. Elle est basée sur un épisode de la série Jéricho (pour ceux qui connaissent, il s'agit de l'épisode 14 de la saison 1).**

 **SYNOPSIS: Kelly et Matt partent pour un chantier à quarante minutes en voiture de Chicago. Mais sur le chemin du retour, ils ont un accident de voiture. En pleine nuit, seuls alors qu'une tempête de neige arrive, sans réseau pour appeler les secours et avec l'un d'eux ne pouvant pas bouger, l'autre va devoir laisser son ami dans le froid le temps d'aller chercher les secours... **

**ATTENTION: je ne possède aucun personnage de la série Chicago Fire.**

* * *

C'était juste une journée ordinaire. Ou du moins en apparence. Matt avait été appelé pour un chantier en dehors de la ville. L'homme au bout du fil avait été assez imprécis, lui disant simplement qu'il avait besoin de faire reconstruire sa terrasse. Ne connaissant ni la surface demandée ni le bois à utiliser, il voulait prendre presque tout son stock. Et comme il voulait finir ce chantier au plus vite, il avait demander à Kelly s'il pouvait l'accompagner, ce qu'il avait accepter avec joie. Matt lui avait promis de partager le paiement, ce que son meilleur ami avait refusé en premier lieu, mais devant son insistance, il avait abandonné tout idée de rébellion. Il allait trouver un moyen de lui redonner cette somme. Le rendez-vous était à treize heures trente, sachant qu'il fallait environ quarante minutes pour faire le trajet entre l'appartement et la maison de l'homme en question, ils allaient avoir le temps de manger et de préparer la camionnette de Matt.

« On va aussi emporter de quoi tenir le temps du chantier », avait alors affirmé Matt.

Une fois fini de manger, ils commencèrent à charger l'arrière du véhicule avec les lames de bois et le matériel nécessaire pour faire cette terrasse pendant que Gabby arrivait à l'appartement pour une visite surprise.

« Oula ! Un gros chantier ? »

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle, et Matt sourit tout en descendant du véhicule.

« Hey ! »

Il l'embrassa comme un amoureux éternel avant de s'expliquer.

« Un homme m'a appelé ce matin pour savoir si je pouvais et savais refaire une terrasse. Je lui ai dit que oui et me voilà embarqué dans l'aventure », expliqua-t-il simplement.

« C'est tout? », s'étonna Gabby. « Il n'a pas donné les dimensions ou le bois utilisé ni quoi que ce soit ? »

Même si Gabby n'était pas vraiment douée pour la construction, elle en connaissait les bases grâce à Matt. Cela avait été dur d'apprendre mais elle y était parvenue.

« Rien du tout. Du coup j'emporte tout le stock qui me sert pour faire des terrasses et on verra ».

Cette fois, Gabby n'avait pas saisi du tout. Et elle le fit comprendre en haussant son sourcil gauche.

« Le bois de terrasse est limité. Ce n'est pas du bois de parquet et les teintes sont assez strictes dans les environs. Au lieu de prendre tout le stock de bois, je n'en prends qu'une partie ».

« C'est bon j'ai saisi ! On n'utilise pas le même bois pour le parquet intérieur et pour une terrasse ».

Un applaudissement vint de derrière Matt. Il sursauta, se retournant instinctivement pendant que Gabby s'était juste décalée pour voir qui c'était. Et c'était Kelly. Il s'arrêta, haussant les épaules et légèrement les bras.

« Ben quoi ? Gabby qui comprend vite quelque chose en construction, ça se fête non ? », dit-il ironiquement.

Gabby s'approcha de Matt, passant sa main sur son cou et abaissant un petit peu sa tête pour la mettre au niveau de sa bouche.

« Tu lui a promis quoi pour qu'il t'aide sur le chantier ? »

Elle n'était pas dupe : elle savait que si Kelly aidait Matt à monter le stock, alors il allait venir sur le chantier avec lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire cela tout seul, tu te rends compte de la masse de travail que cela m'aurait demandé ? », finit-il par dire pour sa défense.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ».

Matt soupira, fermant les yeux pour éviter le regard de la femme qu'il aime.

« Fifty-fifty ».

Gabby sourit dans un premier temps, puis se mit à rire discrètement.

« Tu sais qu'il va trouver un moyen de te les redonner ».

« Je sais. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qu'il va inventer cette fois-ci pour me les redonner ».

Cette fois, Matt et Gabby se mirent à rire en même temps.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? »

Kelly se doutait de quelque chose mais ne savait pas se qu'il se passait. Avec Matt et Gabby en train de rire, il fallait toujours s'attendre à quelque chose.

« Rien », lancèrent les deux amoureux en même temps, déclenchant un nouveau rire.

Kelly murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à part pour lui et après quelques dizaine de secondes, le couple se calma.

« Vous en avez pour combien de temps ? », demanda Gabby.

« Si notre homme a déjà enlevé l'ancienne terrasse et si elle n'est pas trop grande, je dirais qu'on va rentrer aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, vu qu'on est deux. Sinon on en aura pour un petit peu plus longtemps. Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien... J'avais prévu de vous faire à manger pour ce soir. Une nouvelle recette que Stella m'a donné lors de notre dernière garde. Je l'ai essayé à la maison avec Brett et c'est délicieux ! »

« Oh ! Et bien, on va essayer de faire le plus vite possible mais comme je le disais, cela dépend de notre homme. Il nous faut quarante minutes pour aller chez lui, je dois l'appeler quand on part d'ici donc on verra ».

« Et vous partez quand ? »

« Dès qu'on a fini de charger. Je te laisse les clés ? Tu seras à l'appartement de toute façon ».

Gabby acquiesça et prit un visage très sérieux.

« Soyez prudent sur la route. Ils annoncent une tempête de neige pour cette nuit. Ce qui veut dire... »

« Ce qui veut dire que le début de la tempête sera pour ce soir, oui », interrompit Matt. « Je te promets qu'on sera prudent sur la route et que je t'appelle au moindre problème ».

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour la rassurer, puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Le chargement est fini ! », lança Kelly après plusieurs secondes.

Ils rompirent le câlin, et Matt lui sourit.

« À ce soir pour ta nouvelle recette ? »

Il réussit finalement à faire sourire Gabby.

« À ce soir ».

Kelly s'installa du côté passager, Matt prenant le volant. Il essaya de boucler sa ceinture, en vain.

« Ah oui. J'avais oublié ça. Elle ne marche plus et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je vais aller voir le mécano demain quand on sera rentré et qu'on sera reposé », expliqua Matt quand il vit que Kelly n'arrivait pas à mettre sa ceinture.

Il sourit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Raison de plus alors pour que tu conduises bien ! Pour une fois », ironisa-t-il.

Matt le frappa sur son bras gauche avec son poing, lui lançant un regard à la fois plein de fausse haine et d'humour.

« Ce que tu peux être con des fois... »

Mais peu après, il se mit à rire aussi. Ils prirent alors la route pour retrouver leur client.

* * *

 _ **Après le chantier...**_

Il était vingt heures à la montre de Matt quand Kelly et lui finirent le travail. Le propriétaire avait déjà enlevé l'ancien bardage en bois de la terrasse et en avait gardé un échantillon afin d'expliquer qu'il souhaitait avoir le même bois. Et la terrasse n'étant pas très grande, le chantier avait été vite, le propriétaire les ayant aussi aidé comme il pouvait. Comme prévu, Matt avait partagé son nouveau butin en deux parts égales et en avait donné une part à Kelly.

« Je suis lessivé. Tu veux bien conduire ? », lança Matt à son ami.

« Oah, tu me laisses conduire ? »

« Je sais que tu conduis des boîtes manuelles, mais tu sais aussi conduire une automatique. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je te demande juste de rentrer à l'appartement avant que la tempête n'arrive pendant que je vais faire un somme ».

« Et ben. J'ai la pression là... »

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

« Fais juste attention sur la route, et tout se passera bien. Tu auras même un susucre si tu es sage », blagua Matt.

« Cool ! Je serai très sage alors ! »

Matt s'endormit très vite après, laissant Kelly s'occuper seul de les ramener à la maison. De temps en temps, il regardait Matt parce qu'il l'entendait ronfler presque silencieusement. Et cela le faisait rire. Après quinze minutes de trajet, Kelly commençait lui aussi à fatiguer. Mais il restait concentré sur la route. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. C'était un message de Gabby, lui annonçant que la tempête allait arriver plus tôt qu'initialement prévu, et bien plus forte. Il remit son téléphone dans la poche et se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Soudain, quelque chose apparut sur la voie. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son pied ne voulut pas aller sur la pédale de frein, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne dévia pas sa route vers la gauche mais vers la droite, il ne comprit pas comment il put perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi la camionnette se retourna, ni pourquoi il perdit connaissance après le choc. Mais quand il reprit connaissance, tout son côté gauche lui envoyait des signaux de douleurs presque insupportables. Il sentit le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il s'était sans doute mordu la langue lors du choc. Il sentit aussi un grand froid le parcourir. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais fut aveuglé par la lumière des phares. La camionnette était sur le côté passager, il pouvait le voir à présent. Il tourna doucement et douloureusement la tête vers la droite pour voir Matt. Mais il n'était pas là.

« Matt ? »

Il commença à paniquer.

« MATT ! »

Il déboucla sa ceinture et sortit comme il pouvait par le pare-prise brisé. Il fit le tour de la voiture et se retenant de crier à cause de la douleur. Et soudain, il s'arrêta, paralysé.

« Matt ! Matt ! »

Il courut sur quelques pas, il se mit sur les genoux.

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Matt était totalement inconscient, inerte. Du sang coulait sur son visage et sa jambe était coincée sous la remorque de la camionnette. Il se releva pour essayer de la décoincer, mais il s'arrêta avant de commencer : si Matt avait la jambe cassée, il allait aggraver les blessures. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'urgence. Mais il n'y avait aucune tonalité. Il regarda l'écran : pas de réseau.

« Et merde ! »

Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il essaya de faire basculer la camionnette, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle était trop lourde, même pour lui. Il retourna près de Matt, s'agenouillant pour accéder à ses blessures, comme le lui avait appris Shay et Gabby. D'abord un pouls, puis la respiration, et ensuite penser à accéder aux blessures. Il passa deux doigts sur la carotide de Matt, s'allongeant presque pour voir si Matt respirait via la condensation qui se formait après l'expiration à cause du froid. Fort heureusement, le pouls de Matt était fort et régulier, et il respirait. Il devait essayer de ramener Matt dans le monde de la conscience. Il fit un poing avec sa main droite et le secoua sur le sternum de Matt.

« Allez Matt, réveille-toi ! »

Très vite, Matt fit la grimace, grognant de douleur.

« Allez ouvre les yeux Matt ».

Doucement, il les ouvrit, rencontrant le visage de Kelly juste au-dessus du sien. Un grand frisson le parcourut.

« Kelly ? »

« Hey ».

Matt ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda doucement autour de lui pendant que Kelly se redressa un peu pour souffler. Il vit que la voiture était retournée, il vit que sa jambe était coincée sous la remorque, mais il ne paniqua pas.

« Pas de susucre alors... »

Mais le fait de rire coupa sa respiration. Respirer lui faisait tellement mal.

« Matt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kelly paniquait de plus bel pendant que Matt tentait de prendre quelques brèves inspirations.

« Ma poitrine me fait vraiment très mal... »

« Ça peut se comprendre ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop ».

« Les secours ? »

« Pas de réseau. Je ne peux pas te libérer sinon on serait retourné chez notre client et on aurait pu appeler les secours pour t'amener à l'hôpital ou appeler Gabby ».

« Tu peux courir ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux courir ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Va chez notre client, et appelles les secours, ça va aller pour moi ».

« QUOI ?! Non, non je ne te laisse pas ici ! Hors de question ! »

« Si tu ne vas pas chez lui, on va rester là et mourir de froid ?! Va chez lui, appelles les secours. C'est notre meilleure chance. Ça va aller pour moi je te dis ! »

Kelly ne voulait pas laisser Matt, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que la meilleure chance pour eux deux de s'en tirer, c'était de prendre la route en courant pour rejoindre la maison du propriétaire et d'appeler les secours de là-bas. Il soupira, retirant son manteau pour emmitoufler Matt à l'intérieur.

« Tu auras moins froid en attendant que je revienne. Tu ne bouges pas compris ? », tenta de blaguer Kelly pour détendre Matt.

« Aucun risque... »

Kelly rit un instant, se leva et se mit à courir pour rejoindre la maison, laissant Matt livré à son destin.

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Kelly était parti. Une heure dans le froid, à grelotter. Le vent commençait à se lever, caressant son visage en une brise glacée. La neige commençait elle aussi à tomber. La tempête allait arriver dans les heures à venir. Il tremblait de plus en plus malgré la couche de vêtement qu'il avait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant, le froid l'engourdissait, et de ce fait, il n'avait plus vraiment mal. C'était le seul avantage d'être dans le froid que Matt pouvait trouver. Il ne sentait presque plus ses doigts, il claquait des dents. Il tentait de se réchauffer comme il pouvait mais comment faire avec un vent pareil et la neige qui tombait ? En pleine soirée ? Très vite, le vent redoubla d'intensité. La situation empirait très vite. Il était fatigué, très fatigué. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. S'il s'endormait, c'était la mort assurée. En tant que pompier, il le savait. Mais son corps n'obéissait presque plus. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ou presque. Pour lutter face au vent et à la neige tombant dans ses yeux, il les ferma. Mais la fatigue l'avait emportée. Le noir et le silence commençait à le consumer. Et étaient ressorti vainqueur. Quand il se réveilla brièvement à nouveau, Matt ne tremblait plus. Mais il avait toujours aussi froid, voire plus qu'avant. Il ne comprenait pas : comment avoir froid et ne pas trembler de froid ? Il était désorienté, perdu. Il se rappela alors que Kelly était parti chercher de l'aide pour le sortir de là. Dans combien de temps allait-il revenir ? Il sentait le vent dévorer son visage à coup de fortes rafales, balayant ses joues, les déchirant sans cesse. Mais il ne sentait toujours rien. Cette fois, il en était reconnaissant, car il s'imaginait la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Il ne sentait vraiment plus rien cette fois-ci : aucune partie de son corps. Rien. Seule sa respiration venait jouer avec le bruit du vent dans les arbres autour de lui. Mais sa fatigue était toujours plus grande, toujours plus... Envahissante et insistante. Une fois de plus, il plongea dans les ténèbres. Seul. Il allait mourir ici seul. Dans le noir, torturé par le vent et la neige.

* * *

Kelly avait finalement atteint la maison du propriétaire pour appeler les secours. Ceux-ci étaient en route pour la maison afin que Kelly puisse leur indiquer la route car il ne connaissait pas du tout la région. Une fois arrivés, les ambulanciers avaient essayé de le soigner, en vain.

« Ce n'est pas moi le blessé, c'est mon meilleur ami que j'ai laissé derrière moi ! »

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Euh... »

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir une horloge. Elle indiquait vingt-trois heures.

« Plus de deux heures ».

« Avec cette tempête ?! Il est au chaud ? »

« Non ! Il... Sa jambe est coincée sous le véhicule, je lui ai donné ma veste pour qu'il tienne un peu plus longtemps mais... Mais je ne pensais pas que la tempête allait arriver si vite », essaya de se justifier Kelly.

« Okay okay. Vous allez nous conduite à lui et on va le secourir okay ? »

Kelly acquiesça finalement, montant à l'avant du camion de pompier pour indiquer le chemin. La route était glissante, le vent soufflait assez fort dans les arbres, certains se couchant, d'autres résistant comme ils le pouvaient. Après une dizaine de minutes, Kelly reconnut la route. C'était cette route, il en était certain.

« On est sur la bonne route ».

Mais la visibilité était presque nulle à présent. C'était presque impossible de voir à deux mètres. Encore plusieurs minutes, et Kelly reconnut ce passage, ce panneau indiquant Chicago. Il était passé par là avant d'avoir l'accident.

« C'est par ici ! », dit enfin Kelly en pointant du doigt la route.

La neige tombait encore plus fortement, tourbillonnant au gré d'un vent de plus en plus fort. La route était presque imperceptible, même pour des yeux expérimentés. Mais finalement, une tâche sombre apparut aux yeux de tous. Et plus ils avançaient, plus elle devenait grosse et distinctive. Et enfin, ils aperçurent les phares de la voiture qui continuaient de briller encore très légèrement. Le camion de pompier s'arrêta, et Kelly descendit presque aussitôt, courant vers cette forme sombre qu'était devenue la camionnette de Matt.

« Matt ! Matt ! »

Mais il ne répondait pas, il ne répondait plus. Arrivant sur lui, il enleva la neige tout en criant son nom. Il était suivi de près par les ambulanciers, puis par les pompiers.

« Amenez les coussins de levage ! », s'écria le lieutenant en charge du camion.

Mais Kelly restait concentré sur Matt. Sa peau était très pâle, légèrement bleuie. Et ses lèvres étaient devenue violacées. Un des signes d'hypothermie. L'un des ambulanciers passa ses doigts sur son cou.

« Son pouls est faible et filant ».

Il vérifia ensuite ses pupilles avec sa lampe de poche.

« Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Je prends sa température ».

Il fouilla dans sa trousse de secours pendant que son coéquipier prit le stéthoscope pour vérifia ses poumons.

« Mince ! Sa respiration est agonique ! Je vais intuber ! »

« Non ! Essaie quelques inspirations avec l'ambu », contredit l'ambulancier en charge.

« Mais... »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Pas le temps de réfléchir, il prit l'ambu et l'apposa sur le visage de Matt et insuffla quelques bouffées d'oxygène dans ses poumons pendant que Perez, l'ambulancier en chef prenait sa température.

« Température corporelle à 28,2°C. Il n'est pas loin de passer en fibrillation ventriculaire. Kelly, c'est ça ? »

Kelly n'avait pas lâché Matt des yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait pas cligné des yeux. Il ne bougeait tout simplement pas. Mais Perez le sortit de ses pensées en tapotant son épaule droite.

« Hey ! C'est Kelly votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Oui, c'est mon nom ».

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait en quelques sortes perdu son sang froid.

« Vous pouvez prendre la place de Marreen quelques minutes ? »

Il tourna la tête vers le deuxième ambulancier, insufflant toujours de l'air dans les poumons de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le courage de parler. En fait il ne pouvait plus. Il acquiesça et rampa vers l'endroit où se tenait Marreen. Même s'il tremblait, il prit l'ambu et continua son travail.

« Toutes les une seconde et demi ».

Perez prit alors les fils du moniteur cardiaque tandis que Marreen ouvrait son manteau et découpait sa veste pour apposer les patchs. Une fois rattaché au moniteur, Perez l'alluma.

« Pouls à 47, pression sanguine à 5/3. Il faut le réchauffer avant de le déplacer sinon il ne fera jamais le voyage ».

Les pompiers étaient prêts à activer les coussins de levage, mais dans un instinct inhumain, Kelly intervint.

« Non ! Non, attendez que les ambulanciers aient fini de travailler. Si on libère sa jambe tout de suite, il risque de partir en choc ».

Les pompiers se regardaient, ne comprenant pas comment cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pouvaient leur donner des ordres. Voyant parfaitement ce signe d'incompréhension de leur part, il s'expliqua.

« Je suis le lieutenant Kelly Severide, en charge du secours 3. Je fais partie de l'élite des pompiers de Chicago. Je sais ce que je dis ».

Cette fois, les pompiers comprirent. Ils connaissaient le secours 3 de nom, ils savaient que c'était le camion d'élite des pompiers par excellence à Chicago. Et ils savaient aussi que l'homme blessé était le meilleur ami de ce pompier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Alors l'officier en charge acquiesça.

« Dites-nous quand vous serez prêts ».

Les ambulanciers étaient en train de réchauffer du sérum physiologique et avait apporté des couvertures supplémentaires. Environ une minute plus tard, Marreen revint avec les poches chauffées ainsi que la planche qu'il posa derrière Kelly. Perez essaya alors de trouver une veine sur ses bras.

« Ses veines sont collabées. Je passe en intra-osseux ».

Perez fouilla son propre sac de secours et en ressortit une sorte de perceuse. Kelly savait ce que c'était, il savait pour quoi elle allait servir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas accéder à une veine, on doit passer par une voie intra-osseuse ».

Perez sortit un ciseau et coupa le pantalon de Matt sur sa jambe droite. Il nettoya la zone où il allait percer la jambe de Matt, se plaça à l'opposé du vent pour que ce site ne soit pas souillé, palpa la zone pour trouver l'os et perça.

« J'y suis ! »

Marreen lui tendit le dispositif pour que Matt y soit relié et ouvrit à fond les poches de solutions physiologiques chauffées.

« Prépare-moi en d'autres Marreen ».

Il retourna à l'ambulance, laissant à nouveau Kelly avec Perez. Celui-ci tenta de trouver d'autres blessures en palpant les autres parties de son corps.

« Avant d'être complètement gelé, il se plaignait de douleurs inhabituelles ? », demanda brusquement Perez.

« Euh... Pour lui, ressentir une douleur est déjà inhabituelle », essaya d'ironiser Kelly. « Il disait que sa poitrine et sa jambe lui faisaient mal, mais il n'a rien mentionné d'autres », dit-il plus sérieusement.

« D'accord. À part son arcade fendue et quelques coupures et hématomes, je ne vois pas de blessures autres que sa jambe ».

Kelly se laissa soupirer de soulagement. C'était déjà bon signe. Marreen revint avec d'autres poches chauffées et prit la place de son chef. Perez revérifia ses pupilles.

« Elles commencent à se contracter. On doit le libérer au plus vite ».

Kelly donna son feu vert aux pompiers qui activèrent les coussins de levage. Au bout de trente secondes, sa jambe était libre. Kelly laissa tomber son travail avec l'ambu et tira Matt vers lui pour le poser sur la planche derrière lui. Une fois fait, il repris l'ambu et continua à faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons pendant que Perez immobilisait ses deux jambes et que Marreen passait une minerve autour de son cou.

« Quel est l'hôpital le plus proche ? »

« St Mary's à Streator ».

« Ils ont de quoi le soigner là-bas ? », demanda Kelly, ne connaissant pas cet hôpital.

« Les médecins sont habitués à recevoir des patients en hypothermie ».

Cela suffisait à Kelly pour leur faire confiance. Son meilleur ami avait besoin d'être sauver. Ils le montèrent dans l'ambulance, reprenant la route en sens inverse pour l'emmener au bon hôpital.

« Combien de temps pour y aller ? »

« À cette allure et avec cette tempête ? Dix à quinze minutes ».

Perez se retourna vers Kelly.

« Continuez à ballonner, je vais continuer à le réchauffer par tous les moyens que j'ai ici ».

La route fut longue, comme en slow motion pour Kelly. Son meilleur ami et frère de sœur était toujours aussi blanc avec des teintes de bleus, les lèvres violettes qu'il pouvait deviner sous le masque sur son visage.

« Il se peut que sa jambe soit cassée. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas », avait-il alors essayé de rassurer Kelly.

Mais cela n'avait pas marché, bien au contraire. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ? »

« C'est l'hypothermie. Sa température corporelle est à 29°C, c'est tout-à-fait logique ».

« Et... Et il devrait trembler de froid non ? »

« Pas en-dessous de 32°C. C'est un mécanisme de défense que crée le corps humain pour parer l'hypothermie. Il anesthésie en quelques sortes les récepteurs de froid pour rendre... Plus agréable la situation, si l'on peut dire ça comme cela ».

« Plus agréable ?! Comment le corps peut rendre plus agréable une hypothermie ? »

« Il endort les sens et les sensations. En cas d'hypothermie, il est facile de s'épuiser et de tomber de fatigue. Il a sûrement dû lutter avant de sombrer dans un monde sans bruit ».

Perez ne savait pas comment rassurer cet homme. Il savait qu'il était pompier, il savait qu'il était préparé à une telle situation, mais généralement, on ne réagit pas de la même manière quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche. Bien au contraire : on devenait désemparé.

« On est arrivé ! », lança Marreen.

Le voyage fut bien plus court que ce que Kelly aurait imaginé. L'ambulancier sortit du véhicule et ouvrit les portes de l'ambulance. Trois médecins et deux infirmières les attendaient.

« Homme de trente-six ans en hypothermie de grade deux après un accident de la route. Jambe gauche fracturée. Pose d'un cathéter intra-osseux. Il s'est plaint de douleurs à la poitrine ».

« Vous ne l'avez pas intubé ? »

« J'ai pensé qu'il reprendrait conscience en route », ajouta Perez.

« Vous auriez dû l'intuber », répondit sèchement le médecin en charge.

« J'ai fait ce qui semblait juste dans l'urgence du moment ».

Le médecin soupira, regardant fixement l'ambulancier qui lui tenait tête.

« On l'emmène en trauma 1. Vous avez fait quoi pour le réchauffer ? »

« On l'a mis dans des couvertures et passé du sérum réchauffé sur l'inffuseur rapide ».

Le médecin ne dit rien pendant un court instant.

« Vous auriez pu le tuer sans l'espace médical approprié ».

Le sang de Kelly se glaça pendant qu'il continuait de ballonner. Ils arrivèrent enfin en salle 1, et collèrent le brancard parallèlement au lit de l'hôpital. Chaque médecins se saisirent d'un morceau de drap.

« À trois. Un, deux trois ! »

Les médecins soulevèrent Matt pour le placer sur le lit, et aussitôt, ils enlevèrent les couvertures pour pouvoir retirer ses vêtements.

« Amenez les lampes et les couvertures chauffantes. Et préparez des fluides chauffés ».

Les deux infirmières commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens pour rapporter le matériel demandé, pendant que les ambulanciers essayaient en vain de séparer Kelly de Matt.

« C'est mon frère, je ne le quitterai pas ! »

Il lança un regard noir à Perez, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être touché par qui que ce soit.

« S'il s'agit bel et bien de votre frère, laissez-nous lui sauver la vie », lança le médecin en charge.

Mais Kelly était paralysé, à la fois par la peur de perdre Matt, mais aussi à cause du froid qui le parcourait. Un médecin arriva à sa hauteur pour prendre sa place, mais là encore, Kelly ne bougea pas. Il continuait son travail.

« Monsieur », essaya le médecin à côté de Kelly.

« IL N'Y A PAS DE MONSIEUR ! »

Voyant qu'il s'était emporté, Kelly se ressaisit.

« Je ne veux pas quitter mon frère... Je ne peux pas ».

Kelly allait avoir le dernier mot, les médecins en étaient conscients. Il leur fallait trouver une solution pour éloigner Kelly de Matt.

« Vous êtes blessé. Il faut vous faire soigner ».

« Pas avant que Matt aille mieux ».

« S'il vous voit dans cet état, il ne sera pas forcément content ».

Le médecin avait raison : si Matt voyait dans l'état qu'il était, il allait le frapper. Kelly se doutait qu'ils allaient chercher toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... Je ne PEUX PAS bouger... », finit-il par avouer.

Le médecin juste à côté de lui comprit.

« Vous êtes en état de choc, c'est tout à fait logique ».

Il se tourna vers le médecin responsable.

« Je vous emprunte Carla, si besoin je suis dans la salle 2, juste à côté ».

Un deuxième médecin vint près de Kelly pour attraper l'ambu qu'il lâchait enfin. Le premier médecin et l'infirmière passa dans la chambre d'à côté, installant Kelly sur le lit et le faisant s'allonger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? »

Le médecin observa son nouveau patient. Il regardait vers la porte, vers cette fenêtre qui le séparait de son meilleur ami.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont le réchauffer tout doucement afin d'éviter un choc thermique, et ce à l'aide de couvertures chauffantes, de solutions chauffées et d'une ventilation appropriée », tenta de rassurer le docteur.

« Appropriée ? »

« Ils vont l'intuber pour préserver les voies aériennes et insuffler de l'air réchauffé dans ses poumons. C'est non invasif. Concentrons-nous sur vous pour le moment. Aucune douleur particulière ? »

Kelly regardait toujours à travers la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées. Le médecin claqua des doigts juste devant son visage, le faisant sursauter.

« Quoi ? »

« Je demandais si vous n'aviez aucune quelconque douleur ».

« Euh... Non », dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, reprenant son nouvel hobby.

Cela fit sourire l'infirmière et le médecin.

« Vous savez bien mentir ».

« Je ne mens pas. Je ne ressens aucune douleur en ce moment ».

« Et avant ce moment ? »

Le médecin avait tapé dans le mile. Kelly redressa la tête, regardant cette fois au plafond avant de fermer les yeux.

« Lors... De l'accident. J'ai perdu connaissance un moment et... Et quand je me suis réveillé, mon côté gauche me lançait mais... Mais la douleur est partie d'elle-même ».

« Elle est partie car l'adrénaline s'était relâchée dans votre organisme. Cela empêche le cerveau d'assimiler la douleur. Quand il n'y aura plus cet excès d'adrénaline dans votre corps, vous ressentirez à nouveau cette douleur ».

Kelly se laissa faire quand l'infirmière découpa son t-shirt, car il était toujours incapable de bouger.

« Docteur Martin ? »

Il s'avança vers l'infirmière, et celle-ci pointa le côté gauche de Kelly. Il y avait une énorme marque violette qui s'était formée.

« Et bien, vous avez un assez gros hématome sur votre côté gauche. On va faire une radio thoracique pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et un scanner cérébral pour parer l'éventualité d'un traumatisme cérébral ».

« Je n'ai pas de traumatisme cérébral », affirma Kelly.

« Vous avez dit vous-même avoir perdu connaissance. C'est juste une précaution, mais je pense que vous avez juste une commotion ».

« D'accord, d'accord... », soupira-t-il. « Je peux appeler quelqu'un ? Avant les examens ? »

« Qui ? »

« Gabby. Gabby Dawson. C'est la petite amie de Matt et... Et elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir ».

« Vous avez cinq minutes. Pas plus ».

Il acquiesça et l'infirmière lui donna son téléphone pour qu'il appelle à l'appartement. Gabby décrocha tout de suite.

« Matt ? »

« Non, c'est Kelly ».

« Vous en mettez du temps pour revenir ! Il est déjà vingt-trois heures ».

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Kelly ? Il y a un problème ? »

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer, le docteur Martin attrapa le téléphone et le passa à son oreille.

« Gabby Dawson ? Ici le docteur Martin ».

Il put entendre qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, Gabby laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

« C'est... C'est grave comment ? »

Le médecin fut étonné par la lucidité de cette femme.

« Kelly et Matt ont eu un accident de la route. Ils sont restés dans le froid pendant plus de trois heures ».

N'entendant aucune réaction, il continua.

« On allait emmener Kelly passer une radio et un scanner pour vérifier que tout allait bien ».

« Et... Et Matt ? »

Kelly ferma les yeux, se permettant enfin de lâcher prise.

« Votre petit ami a été éjecté de la voiture via la fenêtre passagère. Sa jambe s'est retrouvée coincée sous la voiture et il est resté dans le froid le temps que Kelly aille chercher les secours car il n'y avait pas de réseau ».

« Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Que... »

« Il est en hypothermie de grade deux, c'est-à-dire que... »

« Je sais ce que cela veut dire », coupa Gabby. « Vous le réchauffez avec des couvertures, des solutions chauffées et une ventilation artificielle ? »

« C'est exact. Vous êtes médecin ? »

« J'étais ambulancière avant de devenir pompier ».

Le médecin était impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ou rencontrait une femme pompier.

« Ils sont à quel hôpital ? »

« On est à St Mary à Streator ».

« J'arrive le plus vite possible ».

Elle raccrocha avant que le médecin ait le temps de lui répondre. Et cela fit rire Kelly.

« Elle a son caractère la Gabby, hein ? »

« En effet, c'est... C'est une femme assez impressionnante », confirma le médecin. « On fait cette radio et ce scanner ? »

Entre temps, Carla avait inséré une intraveineuse sur son bras droit et avait placé les patchs du moniteur cardiaque, 'juste en prévention' selon elle, même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

* * *

 _ **Deux heures plus tard...**_

Le docteur Martin avait autorisé Kelly à dormir un petit peu après les examens. Carla le surveillait et le réveillait toutes les demi-heures en attendant que le résultat des examens arrive. Elle le réveillait une troisième fois quand le médecin entra dans la salle deux.

« Très bien, les résultats sont revenus et vous avez beaucoup de chance : vous avez une côte cassée et quelques autres fissurées mais rien de grave. L'hématome vient du choc reçu, il n'y a aucun dommage interne. Et vous n'avez qu'une légère commotion. On vous laisse récupérer un peu et vous pourrez sortir quand... Quand votre amie sera là ».

Kelly se sentit soulagé, mais lança un sourire narquois au médecin.

« Je vous l'avais dit pourtant ».

« En effet, vous l'avez dit. Mais est-ce que vous écoutez les médecins vous ? »

Kelly ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais en fut incapable. Il ferma la bouche et secoua légèrement la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

La porte étant encore ouverte, ils pouvaient tous entendre ce qui se passait en dehors de la salle.

« Je suis Gabby Dawson. Je viens pour Kelly Severide et Matt Casey ».

Gabby était enfin arrivée. Le médecin lança un regard à Kelly avant de sortir un instant.

« Gabby Dawson ? On s'est parlé au téléphone, je suis le docteur Martin ».

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Oah, oah on se calme avant. C'est un hôpital ici, on a des patients ».

Gabby serra les poings, tentant de se calmer comme elle pouvait.

« Ne l'écoute pas Gabby ».

Cette voix venant de derrière le médecin... Les yeux de Gabby s'agrandirent, et elle s'avança vers cette voix en courant, bousculant le médecin au passage. Elle avait reconnu cette voix.

« Kelly ? »

Elle entra dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta nette en voyant Kelly dans ce lit, rattaché à un moniteur et avec une intraveineuse sur le bras.

« Je n'ai rien Gabby. Je te le promets ».

« Matt ? »

Kelly posa son regard sur sa gauche, sur cette vitre. Gabby posa le sien à son tour sur cette porte et avança prudemment, le médecin derrière elle. Elle vit enfin au travers de cette vitre. Un homme était allongé sur un lit, une épaisse couverture sur lui et connecté à une machine qui respirait pour lui. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite Matt, mais sachant que Kelly avait regardé dans cette direction, elle comprit que c'était lui. Sa main droite se posa sur sa bouche, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, elle se mit à trembler. Le médecin décida d'intervenir.

« On le réchauffe petit à petit pour éviter un choc thermique. Sa température corporelle est remontée à 35°C ».

« Il est inconscient ? »

« On a décidé de le sédater le temps de la procédure. Il va aller en chirurgie pour sa jambe d'ici quelques minutes ».

« Vous avez dit que sa jambe était restée coincée sous la voiture, c'est ça ? »

« Son tibia gauche est fracturée. C'est une fracture oblique, il y a juste besoin d'une plaque et de quelques vis pour stabiliser la fracture ».

« Il n'a pas d'autres blessures ? À la tête ou... »

« Il a quelques côtes cassées et les poumons légèrement contusionnés mais rien de significatifs. Son corps va être endolori quelques jours mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici une semaine ».

« Combien de temps pour retourner au travail ? »

« Il sera plâtré pendant un mois et demi à trois. Ensuite il pourra commencer la rééducation. Elle durera autant de temps que le plâtre et ce, selon le type d'activité ».

« Il est aussi pompier ».

« Alors cela va prendre du temps, je dirai environ cinq mois avant un retour à 100% ».

Ils entendirent Kelly glousser derrière eux, les faisant se retourner.

« Il va devenir fou. Il va ME faire devenir fou ».

Et c'était vrai : Matt sans travail pendant au moins cinq mois, c'était une chose impossible.

* * *

 _ **Trois heures plus tard...**_

Matt étant sorti de chirurgie, Gabby avait été autorisé à voir Matt. Et Kelly avait insisté pour venir avec elle. Le médecin avait cédé, mais à condition que Kelly reste monitoré pour la journée, ce qu'il avait accepté avec réticence. La chambre se trouvait en réanimation, et cela avait inquiété grandement Gabby au premier abord. Le docteur Martin lui avait alors expliqué que c'était la procédure après une hypothermie sévère et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car il allait bientôt être placé dans une chambre privée.

« Il a repris connaissance en salle de réveil mais que très brièvement. Son corps a subi un très grand stress et il faut qu'il récupère. Mais ses fonctions vitales sont stables et à un niveau presque normal », assura le docteur Martin. « C'est une bonne chose ».

Gabby acquiesça et ouvrit la porte pour entrer, suivi de près par Kelly. Matt était allongé dans un lit, enroulé dans une couverture chauffante. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, parfois un peu rouge, notamment sur les joues. L'arcade de Matt était maintenant suturée et un pansement recouvrait la plaie. Il était toujours inconscient.

« Le froid et le vent l'ont brûlé mais c'est superficiel. On surveille ses constantes avec le moniteur, l'oxymètre et le tensiomètre et on lui donne une dose supplémentaire d'oxygène avec la canule nasale pour soulager ses poumons », expliqua le médecin.

Gabby et Kelly s'assirent sur les chaises à côté du lit et elle prit sa main droite dans la sienne, touchant sa peau qui lui manquait.

« Je vais vous laisser avec lui. Prévenez l'infirmière quand il se réveillera ».

Il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Matt pour se réveiller à nouveau après cela. Ce fut une étape assez dur pour lui. Il avait reconnu ce constant son du moniteur, le rassurant quelque peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait chaud, contrastant avec la dernière sensation qu'il avait eu, cette sensation de froid immense qui l'avait immergée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu, le laissant entrevoir un monde totalement flou.

« Matt ? »

Il avait reconnu cette voix. Il savait à qui elle appartenait, mais il voulait avant tout récupérer une vision normale avant de poser ses yeux sur la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. Une fois fait, il tourna la tête vers le droite. Il sentit enfin une main dans la sienne, et s'aperçut que c'était celle de Gabby. Il la serra, la caressant au passage. Il regarda à côté de Gabby, et vit Kelly. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé : l'accident, la longue attente dans le froid avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

« J'aurais dû réparer cette foutue ceinture ».

Kelly se mit à rire. Il s'était souvenu que la ceinture du côté passager ne fonctionnait pas et que c'était à cause de cela que Matt était passé par la fenêtre et s'était retrouvé partiellement coincé sous la voiture.

« Et la prochaine fois, je conduis ».

« Ce que tu peux être con des fois toi aussi... »

Matt se rappela alors de leur dernière conversation avant d'embarquer. Il avait traité Kelly de con quand il lui avait dit de bien conduire après avoir appris que la ceinture ne marchait pas bien.

« C'est toi le fautif... »

« Ouai ? C'était toi ou le chevreuil. Je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à une pauvre bête ».

« Tu préfères tuer ton meilleur ami ? »

« Oh, tu n'es pas mort, si ? »

Gabby ne comprenait rien du tout, mais ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que les deux amis se rejetaient ironiquement la faute l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu aurais pu tuer le chevreuil, ça nous aurait fait un repas ou deux... »

« Et abîmer la voiture ? »

« Elle est abîmé, espèce d'idiot ».

« Mais toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis tellement pacifiste que j'aurais jamais pu tuer cette pauvre petite chose ».

Matt soupira, riant en même temps et fermant les yeux.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné ».

Kelly se mit à rire aussi, savourant sa victoire.

« Tu es mauvais joueur en plus ».

« Dixit celui qui perd tout le temps et ronchonne encore plus que moi ».

« Je vais mettre cette victoire sur le compte de ton état de santé ».

Encore une fois, Matt avait fait peur, très peur à Gabby. Plus que jamais, elle avait eu le cœur serré lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix du médecin à travers le téléphone.

« La prochaine fois, on met des doubles ceintures dans la voiture », annonça Kelly ironiquement.

Mais Matt ne répliqua pas. Il s'était rendormi. Le médecin les avait prévenu que son corps était épuisé et avait besoin de repos. Même si la convalescence de Matt allait prendre un moment, il était vivant, et c'était ce qui importait pour Gabby. Ce qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble, c'était la chose la plus importante.

« Je sais ce que je vais faire. Avec l'argent qu'il m'a donné : je vais acheter les ceintures doubles pour la prochaine camionnette », annonça Kelly, faisant rire Gabby.

« Il ne va pas s'y attendre à celle-là... »

En effet, Matt n'allait pas s'attendre à ce cadeau. Mais au moins, il était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire, même pour m'insulter, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu :-D**


End file.
